Most Likely To Die
by Cloudyaa
Summary: Pesta dansa perayaan valentine di Seungri High School berakhir menjadi mimpi buruk. Wu Yifan, sang casanova ditemukan tewas terbunuh. tubuhnya tertancap di pohon ek dengan anak panah tepat menghujam jantung. Sang pembunuh, yang dijuluki The Cupid Killer, tidak pernah tertangkap, meninggalkan wanita-wanita kekasih Yifan berkubang dalam trauma.


**Most Likely To Die**

Genre: Romance, Family, Suspense

Cast: EXO member and others.

Rated: M

Warning: GS! DLDR!

Remake dari novel berjudul sama karya Lisa Jackson, Beverly Barton, dan Wendy Corsi Staub.

PROLOG

Pesta Dansa Perayaan Valentine, 1995

Seungri High School

Seoul, Korea Selatan

 _Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan perempuan itu dariku?_

Wu Yifan atau akrab dipanggil Kris merasa amat kesal memikirkan rencana yang mungkin akan dilakukan perempuan itu padanya. Ia berdiri di udara malam yang hampir beku, mempersiapkan dirinya akan apa pun yang telah direncanakna perempuan itu.

 _Jalang!_

Wu Yifan tidak tahu apakah ia membenci atau mencintai perempuan itu.

Mungkin keduanya.

Kris menyalakan rokok, tangannya gemetar. Salah satu akibat dari kecelakaan mobil yang pernah dialaminya dan merenggut nyawa sahabatnya, bahkan hampir merenggut nyawanya sendiri.

 _Minho._

Oh Tuhan, ia merindukan bajingan itu. Keadaan pasti berbeda jika Minho tidak terlempar melalui kaca depan. Jika saja lehernya tidak patah. Keparat! Tabrakan itu, pecahan kaca, ban yang berdecit, dan semua bunyi, kembali terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Kris. Wajah Minho, wajah yang biasanya selalu tersenyum konyol itu mengambang dalam pikiran Kris. Segera Kris mengenyahkan bayangan itu. Sudah terlalau banyak waktu yang ia gunkan untuk berandai-andai, jika Minho yang hidup, dan dirinyalah yang mati.

Memikirkan itu semua benar-benar membuatnya hancur.

Semuanya kini terasa hampa...tidak ada lagi kebahagiaan.

Kris mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, kemudian teringat akan obat penenang yang berada di dalam kantongnya: obat yang selalu diberikan oleh Dokter Lee, tanpa perlu menanyainya. Dokter itu selalu mengerti kepedihan yanng diderita Kris, dan tablet putih itu bagaikan salepyang tidak akan memperbaiki luka hati Kris.

 _Sudahlah_ , _Kris_ , ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dan merassa sangat kesal karena saat ini berada di tempat ini dengan memakai tuksedo, melewatkan pesta dansa, dan harus menunggu perempuan itu. Kapan ia bisa belajar dari pengalamanya?

Kris berdeham, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, ke bagian bangunan Seungri High School yang terlihat suram.

 _Kenapa harus bertemu dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini?_

 _Karena perempuan itu seorang psycho. Kau tahu itu, kau selalu tahu itu._

Kris menghisap rokoknya, dan menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidungnya ke udara malam yang dingin. Ia menyeka rambut dan menengadah melihat langit malam yang gelap. Tampak beberapa bintang, tapi ia tidak memedulikannya. Saat ini, ia masih dipusingkan oleh beberapa hal yang muncul setelah kecelakaan, masalah pacarnya, dan masalah hidup lainnya. Umurnya sudah delapan belas tahun dan dia merasa telah mensia-siakan hidupnya.

Dimana perempuan itu?

Ia kembali melihat sekeliling, berharap perempuan itu datang.

Lelah menunggu, ia melemparkan puntung rokoknya ke dalam gelap, sambil memperhatikan ujungnya yang masih menyala, dan mendesis ketika sampai di rumput yang basah. Kris menoleh melihat bulan yang tampak bulat penuh, seolah tergantung tidak terlalu tinggi di angkasa, dan terdengar dentuman gitar bas, yang menggema ke seluruh perbukitan. Perasaan gelisah mulai mengusiknya ketika mendengar bunyi yang berasal dari piano tua. Kris mondar mandir di depan pohon ek, persis seperti yang dikatakan perempuan itu padanya. Pohon ek itu terletak jauh ditengah labirin, pohon yang sudah tidak memiliki daun itu tampak bergoyang karen aterpaan angin, ranting-rantingnya bagaikan lengan yang hendak mencakar angkasa.

Tidak seoranng pun yang dapat melihatnya di dalam labirin ini. Bahkan jika seorang biarawati tua mengintip dari jendela di lantai tiga pada bangunan yang berumur tiga ratus tahun itu, Kris tetap tidak akan terlihat.

Tempat ini membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Di sepanjang belokan labirin dan jalan buntu terdapat bangku-bangku taman, air mancur, serta beberapa patung. Di bawah pohon ek terdapat patung Maria, raut wajahnya teduh, lengan terangkat, berdiri diam, tampak putih seperti tulang. Di sekelilingnya terdapat tanaman yang dipotong dan dibentuk seperti makhluk-makhluk jahat. Malam ini, tanaman itu tampak seperti dipahat iblis.

 _Demi Tuhan Kris, itu hanya tanaman. Tidak lebih._

Makin malam Kris makin kesal, ia melihat jam digitalnya.

Perempuan itu telat. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit. Ia akan menunggu lima menit lagi, dan setelah itu ia akan hilang...seperti hantu.

Lagipula, ia masih memiliki urusan yang lebih penting daripada menghabiskan waktu disisni menunggu perempuan itu.

 _Krak!_

Ia menoleh kearah bunyi ranting yang patah.

Ia tidak melihat seorang pun.

"Hei, aku disini," ujar Kris masih dnegan suara yang normal.

Tidak ada apa-apa...tidak ada respons, yang terdengar hanyalah suara musik dan tawa dari kejauhan, serta suara desisan angin.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mengendap-endap.

Bulu kuduk Kris berdiri.

Itu pasti perempuan itu.

Benar, kan?

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," ujar Kris dalam gelap malam, jantungnya mulai berdegup agak kencang. "Aku sudah mau pergi,"

Kembali, perempuan itu tidak bersuara.

Tuhan ada apa dengan perempuan itu?

Mengapa ia selalu melakukan permainan yang menyebalkan ini.

Pikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum...mungkin memang ini yang diinginkan perempuan itu. Menemukannya ditengah-tengah labirin ini.

Kembali terdengar suara langkah kaki. Suara itu kini makin mendekat. Dan suara yang lain...suara tarikan napas.

Oh, perempuan itu semakin mendekat...

"Aku tahu kau ada disana," bisiknya.

Kris tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

Tapi, perempuan itu masih tidak memberika jawaban apapun.

Baguslah.

"Terserah kau mau kemana, aku akan menemukanmu," ujar Kris.

Kris mempertajam pengkihatannya dalam gelap, dan melihat bayangan gelap sedikit bergerak...menjauhdari bayangan tanaman, kemudian menghilang lagi.

 _Jadi permainan sepeti inilah yang perempuan itu inginkan._

Peringatan agar berhati-hati mulai terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, dan darahnya seolah mengalir lebih deras.

Wu Yifan tidak pernah dapat mundur dari sebuah tantangan

 _Ada dimana Kris?_

Kris sudah pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan Baekhyun kembali merasa cemas. Datang ke pesta dansa sekolah. Dengan kekasih baru. Di dua bulan hari jadi mereka. Mirip lirik lagu lawas awal tahun 50-an.

Jangan panik, Kris mengatakan ia akan segera kembali. Carilah dia, ujar Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kris mudah terliah, tingginya sekitar 188 cm, ia lebih tinggi dari kebanyakan anak laki-laki, apalagi anak perempuan lainnya. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun tidak dapat menemukannya? "kau ada dimana Kris?" gerutu Baekhyun. Badan Kris tinggi dan tegap, dengan dada yang bidang, rambut cokelat yang tebal, dan senyum malu-malu yang akan membuat hati para gadis menjadi luluh. Kris Wu benar-benar seorang lelaki yang menarik.

Baekhyun memperhatikan ruang itu dnegan seksama, ia melihat beberapa anak sedang berkumpul di sudut ruangan. Beberapa pasangan berdansa dibawah cahaya lampu kelap-kelip yang tergantung di bawah langit-langit yang telah usang. Musik mengalun, menenggelamkan suara percakapan, dan mesin asap yang dibawa oleh DJ, membuat ruangan itu terkesan mencekam dan lebih intim. Malma sudah larut, hampir jam sebelas, kebanyakan anak laki-laki sudah melonggarkan dasi dan jas mereka, tapi anak perempuan masih lengkap dengan gaun sutra, satin, _chiffon_ , serta gaun yang mewah dan anggun.

Tahun depan, di Seungri High School adalah tahun terakhir dipisahkannya murid berdasarkan jenis kelamin. Angkatan Baekhyun menjadi angkatan terakhir yang melakukan pemisahan itu, yang menurutnya sangatlah kuno. Sempat pula terdengar kabar yang menatakan bahwa perayaan Valentine tidak akan dilaksanakan di gedung olahraga ini – yang telah dijadikan tempat perayaan pesta Valentine selama 7 tahun – tapi akan dilakukan di tempat yang lebih mewah, seperti di ballroom hotel, kapal pesiar, atau diamnapun selain di gedung olahraga tua ini.

"Hei! Baek!" terdengar suara perempuan memanggil, tepat ketika lagu berhenti

Baekhyun membalikkan badan dan melihat Kim Minsoek, yang kerap mereka panggil Xiumin, rambut hitamnya disanggul ke atas, dan ia tampak berusaha menerobos kerumunan. Tubuhnya kecil namun atletis, ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun. Xiumin adalah anak yang memiliki banyak kelebihan dibanding yang lain. Selalu mendapat niali A, menjadi kapten tim basket perempuan, ketua siswa, dan telah diterima di Seoul University. Xiumin benar-benar anak yang hebat. Malam ini, Xiumin memakai gaun sutra hitam yang memperlihatkan punggungnya, membuat Kim Seonsaengnim menjadi histeris. "Dimana Kris?"

Seandainya saja aku tahu. "Sepertinya di luar," ujar Baekhyun. Di belakang Xiumin berdiri pasangan kencannya, pria keturunan Jepang, tinggi dan tampan. Anak laki-laki itu tidak mengerjapkan matanya barang sedikitpun ketika menatap Baekhyun. Pasti anak itu memakai _contact lens_. Tangan anak itu memegang bahu Xiumin, seolah sedang menuntun.

"Oh," Xiumin menoleh pada teman kencannya.

"Hai,"

Naoki menggumankan seperti ucapan salam, tapi perhatiannya lebih banyak dipusatkan pada tangannya yang sedang memegang tengkuk Xiumin.

"Mungkin Kris sedang bersama Jino atau Kai," lanjut Xiumin, menyebutkan dua teman Kris, murid sekolah Seirin High School, yang juga bagian dari Seungri High School. "Aku tadi melihat mereka mengobrol, di dekat pintu gerbang. Xiumin mendekat pada Kristen seolah ingin menyampaikan rahasia yang menyeramkan. "Apa kau lihat siapa yang dibawa Zitao malam ini?" Mata gelap Xiumin tampak serius. "Oh Sehun! Kau ingat? Anak laki-laki itu telah dikeluarkan dari banyak sekolah, termasuk Kirin dan Seirin. Sekarang dia bersekolah di Shinki High School, dan kata Naoki dia sudah diskors dua kali tahun kali!" Ujar Xiumin dengan nada suara tidak percaya, namun kemudian dari nada bicaranya terdengar kekaguman akan suatu hal yang membuatnya takut sekaligus tertarik. Naoki mengangguk. 'Aku sempat terkejut melihatnya bisa masuk ke sini," lanjut Xiumin, "Apa yang ada dipikiran Zitao?"

 _Siapa yang peduli?_ Pikir Baekhyun, tapi tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya itu di depan Xiumin. Matanya tetap mencari Kris diantara kerumunan, sementara Xiumin tetap berceloteh tentang pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa.

Baekhyun hanya ingin menemukan Kris saat ini.

Naoki mengusap-usap bahu Xiumin, meremasnya dengan lembut. Sangat jelas naoki sedang berusaha menggoda Xiumin. Tapi sepertinya Xiumin tidak memberikan respon, setidaknya begitulah yang dilihat oleh Baekhyun.. "Jadi Kris pergi? Aku curiga kalau ia pergi menemui Luhan...Aku tadi melihat mereka mengobrol, di lorong," mata Xiumin mengarah ke pintu besar ruang olahraga yang diberi hiasan balon berwarna merah.

"Mungkin dia merokok di luar."

Xiumin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dan menyunggingkan senyuman tidak percaya, "Ya, tentu saja."

Naoki masih tetap mengusap-usap Xiumin, bahkan kini mata Naoki tampak berbinar-binar. Oh God, anak ini benar-benar sedang berhasrat. Baekhyun tidak berani menurunkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang menonjol di balik celana tuksedo sewaan Naoki, bukti bahwa ia memang berhasrat.

DJ memutar lagu yang Baekhyun tidak tahu apa judulnya dan siapa penyanyi, tapi ia sangat bersyukur karena lagu itu yang mebuatnya kembali sendiri, karena Xiumin menarik tangan Naoki untuk kembali ke lantai dansa.

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda dari Kris.

Cukup! Kris sudah menghilang dari satu setengah jam yang lalu, dan Baekhyun bukanlah tipe gadis yang hanya diam berdiri dan menunggu. Baekhyun mencoba melawan ketakutan yang menguasainya, bahwa Kris saat ini mungkin saja sedang bermesraan dengan mantan kekasihnya, Luhan. Atau mungkin saja Kris sedang menjauh dari Baekhyun agar punya kesempatan untuk menggunakan narkotika dengan teman-temannya.

Tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, dan berusaha melewati kumpulan orang-orang diruangan itu. Beberapa wajah dikenalinya. Tapi ketika tiba di tempat yang sudah agak gelap, Baekhyun sudah tidak tahu lagi, mana anak yang sekolah di Seungri, mana yang sekolah Seirin, ataupun Shinki High School, Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati pengawas yang memakai baju pink, menuju malam dingin ke pintu luar.

Xi luhan, rambut hitamnya digulung, wajahnya tampak pucat dalam cahaya kebiru-biruan yang berasal dari lampu keamanan. Luhan menabrak Baekhyun. "Oh, maaf," bisiknya. Luhan memakai gaun berwarna biru tanpa lengan, dan ia memeluk lengannya sendiri di depan dada. Berusaha menahan angin musim dingin. "Di sini sangat dingin," ujarnya pada Baekhyun, "Mari kita masuk."

"Aku sedang mencari Kris."

"Oh," Luhan tampak sedikit kikuk dan tiba-tiba suasana dianara mereka menjadi canggung. Baekhyun menduga mungkin Luhan masih mencintai Kris, alasan kenapa mereka putus masih menjadi sebuah rahasia besar.

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Aku? Tidak, maksudku, aku belum melihatnya dari tadi..." ujar Luhan, tampak hendak melangkah ke pintu.

"Sebelum itu?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya bersamamu."

"Di mana Kai?" tanya Baekhyun, perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Kai dan Jino sedang melihat mobil baru Kim Jonghyun." Luhan menggigil dan menengadah, menatap bualn yang tampak seperti piringan es di angkasa. "Malam yang aneh, ya?"

Sangat aneh, pikir Baekhyun. Tidak seorang pun diantara temannya yang sedikit itu, yang melihat teman kencannya. Bukankah sebenarnya itu maksud dari pesta dansa Valentine? Bersama? Jatuh cinta? Atau apakah ia anak bodoh yang haus akan hal-hal romantis? Kenapa satu malam harus jadi berbeda dari malam-malam ynag lain?

Atau, apakah malam ini adalah malam dimana Kris berubah pikiran? Untuk kembali lagi bermesraan dengan mantan kekasihnya, perempuan yang sebenarnya ia cintai?

Tapi Luhan ada disini, tanpa Kris. Tampak pucat sekaligus tegang, seolah sudah tidak sabar agar bisa menghilang. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menghalau kegalauannya. Walaupun Kris dan Luhan sudah putus sejak sebelum Natal, tapi Baekhyun masih merasakan sesuatu yang aneh jika bersama Kris. Hubungan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan juga menjadi terganggu karena itu. "Dengar Lu, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini..."

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, kebersamaanku dengan Kris."

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. "Benarkah? Kau bersamanya?" tanayanya, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala ketika wajah Baekhyun mulai memerah. "Dengar, aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini." Luhan bergegas masuk.

Baekhyun melawan rasa bersalahnya, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Baekhyun yakin Kris mencintainya, dan keadaan akan baik-baik Kris tidak meninggalkannya. Kris ada, di suatu tempat, mungkin bersama Kai dan Jino melihat mobil baru Jonghyun. Atau mereka mungkin sedang meminum bir curian...atau... Pandangan Baekhyun terpaku menatap labirin di belakang gereja sekolah mereka. Labirin itu terdiri dari tanaman pagar yang tebal, memesona dan sukar untuk ditelusuri, dengan bentuk pola yang sangat rumit.

Baekhyun merasakan firasat yang aneh. Sebuah peringatan. Atmosfer berbeda yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa yakin bahwa sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi.

Luhan berusaha masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia menerobos dua perempuan yang sedang menambahkan lipstik. Lalu Luhan masuk ke dalam bilik toilet, dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya ke dalam kloset.

"Oooh... _yuck_..." ujar salah satu dari mereka dan bergegas keluar sambil menggerutu tentang anak-anak yang tidak seharusnya minum.

Ketika pintu toilet tertutup, keringat mulai mengalirdi kening Luhan. Mulutnya terasa tidak karuan, tapi ketika ia sudah selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya, Luhan merasa amat lega. Persis seperti yang pernah dibacanya.

Betapa ia sangat berharap bahwa mualnya ini karena minum alkohol!

 _Oh, Tuhanku, bagaimana caranya aku bisa melalui semua ini?_ Tanyanya dalam keputusasaan.

 _Suatu saat nanti_.

Luhan menaruh tangannya di perut dan memikirkan tentang anak yang dikandungnya. Semua ini karena satu malam. Satu malam yang bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa begitu bodoh? Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu? Ia adalah murid pintar yang selalu tahu mengenai kenyataan-kenyataan dalam hidup. Lalu satu malam, ketika perasaannya sedang sedih, ia membuang semua mimpi dan cita-citanya hanya karena nafsu sesaat.

Luhan menutup mata dan menggigil, kemudian menutup mata. Ia mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan berusaha untuk berdiri. Lalu membungkuk di depan wastafel dan membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin. Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk memperbaiki _make up_ -nya, sudah tidak ada lagi harapan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi dalam hidupnya. _Kau akan menjadi ibu_. Dalam kesendiriannya di toilet, Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

Bagaimana sekarang memberi tahu orangtuanya? Ibunya akan sedih, ayahnya akan kecewa, karena anak perempuan satu-satunya telah membiarkan dirinya terjerumus. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua ini kepada orang lain? Karena dia sendiri tidak dapat memahaminya.

Perlahan, Luhan menarik napas panjang.

Ia tidak bisa terus-menerus bersembunyi di toilet. Ia harus keluar dari sini dan menghadapi kenyataan. Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk berpura-pura. Ini adalah kenyataan. Luhan melihat bayangannya di kaca. Rambut hitamnya digulung, gaunbiru tipis menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya, dan di lehernya terdapat kalung berlian yang diwariskan neneknya sebagai sang pewaris kekayaan Xi Company.

Dan hamil.

Apakah neneknya akan bangga karena kehamilannya ini?

Ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam dirinya, selain penampilannya yang seperti boneka _Barbie_.

Ini adalah saatnya untuk menghadapi suara musik itu.

Luhan harus bicara dengan Kris.

Luhan menegakkan bahu, tidak memedulikan beeberapa helai rambutnya yang sudah lepas dari sanggulnya, serta wajahnya yang tanpa _make up_. Ia bergegas keluar.

Luhan berbohong pada Baekhyun beberapa saat yang lalu.

Luhan tahu pasti di mana Kris saat ini.

Sudah tiba saatnya.

Gong Taekwang adalah anak bodoh. Idiot. Sakit jiwa! Itu sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Dan Kyungsoo, terjebak bersamanya. Setidaknya sepanjang sisa malam ini. Kyungsoo hanya memerhatikan ketika Taekwang melakukan kekonyolan yang meurutnya lucu. Ketika Taekwang mencampurkan _gin_ ke dalam minuman dan memberikannya kepada Ahn Seonsaengnim... Oh, Tuhan.

S _elamatkan_ _aku_ , pikir Kyungsoo dan berjalan menjauh dari Taekwang. Ia butuh udara segar, ia butuh ruang, ia ingin agar tidak terlihat bersama Taekwang ketika Ahn Seonsaengnim mencicipi minuman itu, dan mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam minuman itu. Lalu Ahn Seonsaengnim akan menyeret taekwang ke Seonsaengnim yang lain ... beserta Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerang dalam hati, kemudian berjalan ke pintu belakang menuju tempat parkir. Kyungsoo melihat Kris berjalan ke arah sana tadi, sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu dan belum kembali. Pasangan kencannya, Baekhyun, berdiri menjauh dari kerumunan, tampak memperhatikann pintu-pintu dan lantai dansa, seperti sedang mencari keberadaan Kris, seolah Kris menghilang begitu saja. Tapi Xi Luhan, tadi terlihat keluar bersama beberapa orang anak. Kyungsoo juga melihat adik perempuan Kris, Zitao dan Oh Sehun, yang ikut keluar bersama Luhan. Jino dan Kai keluar terlebih dahulu, dan sekarang Zhang Yixing, yang tidak memiliki pasangan kencan, juga ikut keluar bersama di belakang bersama Victoria dan Fei.

Pesta malam ini seolah pindah keluar.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, memikirkan Kris. Apa yang sedang dilakukan Kris sekarang?

Hatinya berdebar-debar, tapi ia segera mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sekarang ini dia berada disini bersama si Badut Taekwang.

Tentu saja Taekwang cukup tampan.

Bahkan juga lucu.

Tapi Taekwang suka berlebihan. Ia terlalu memuja dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, dan melihat Lee Taemin berjalan mendekatinya.

 _Oh, Tuhan, jangan sekarang_.

Taemin berpakaian lengkap seperti orang dalam keadaan berduka: gaun hitam, pita rambut hitam, sabuk lengan hitam, dan mata yang sendu. Sejak kematian Minho, Taemin memperlihatkan kesedihannya seperti memperlihatkan penghargaan Nobel. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu, di balik kesedihan Taemin, tersimpan kemarahan dan kebencian pada anak laki-laki yang melarikan diri ketika Minho menarik napas terakhirnya.

Kyungsoo ingin menghindar dari Taemin, tapi itu sudah tidak mungkin.

"Kupikir tadi aku melihatmu disini," ujar Taemin tanpa tersenyum, bibirnya dipoles dengan warna ungu gelap, seperti penggemar aliran gotik.

"Hai."

"Apa kau bersama Taekwang?" tanya Taemin sambil mengernyitkan hidung.

"Umm-hmm."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"kenapa kau mengajak Taekwang? Dia sangat kekanak-kanakan"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini, walaupun sebenarnya yang dikatakan Taemin adalah suara hati Kyungsoo sendiri.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau datang sendiri. Sejak bajingan itu memiliki kekasih."

"Bajingan itu?" ulang Kyungsoo.

Taemin menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kau jatuh cinta pada Kris," ujar Taemin, dengan mimik agak kesal. "Demi Tuhan Soo, kau membiarkan semua orang membaca apa yang ada di dalam hatimu. Semua orang tahu itu."

Kyungsoo merasa ngeri. Bagaimana orang-orang bisa tahu. Bukankah ia telah menyembunyikan perasaannya untuk Kris? Kyungsoo teringat Luhan dan Baekhyun, dua sahabatnya yang telah menjadi teman kencan Kris, dan telah menyatakan cintanya pada Kris. Apakah mereka juga mengetahuinya? Oh, Tuhan, ini masalah. Kyungsoo merasa dipermalukan, dan merasakan wajahnya memerah.

Taemin menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Tampak puas dengan reaksi Kyungsoo... tadi Taemin hanya menduga-duga tentang Kris. Taemin tidak tahu apa-apa. Begitu juga dnegan yang lain. Taemin hanya membuat pernyataan pedas yang mengena.

Taemin mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan bola matanya yang gelap tampak berbinar., "Kau mensia-siakan perasaanmu Soo. Kris adalah pecundang. Pembunuh. Dia membunuh Minho. Kau tahu itu."

Kyungsoo sudah tahu itu. Seluruh orang did daerah ini juga mengetahuinya. Taemin memiliki misi untuk meyakinkan setiap makhluk di Kota Seoul bahwa Wu Zifan atau Kris melarikan diri dari kasus pembunuhan.

"Jangan sekarang Taemin," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kapan? Kapan lelaki itu akan mendapatkan balasannya?"

"Menurut polisi tidak ada yang mencurigakan."

"Polisi itu bodoh. Mereka menutupinya." Taemin mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui pendapatnya sendiri. Untungnya, suara musik terdengar cukup keras, sehingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengar obrolan mereka.

" Kenapa mereka melakukannya?"

"Karena mereka sama sekali tidak peduli."

Taekwang muncul dengan bau rokok. Taemin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan merendahkan sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tidak yakin apakah Taemin melakukan itu karena mencium bau Taekwang, atau sedang berpura-pura menangis seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa kasihan pada Minho. Begitu juga dengan semua orang. Terlebih lagi Kris. Tapi Minho telah pergi, tidak mungkin bisa menghidupkannya kembali. Saling menuduh, menyalahkan Tuhan, bahkan berdoa sambil menjerit-jerit, tidak akan bisa mengembalikannya ke dunia ini. Beberapa kali dilakukan upacara penghormatan ditempat kecelakaan itu. Puluhan karangan bunga juga ditaruh disana. Kyungsoo dan temannya juga ikut menaruh karangan bungan dna menangis disana, mereka berdoa berjam-jam untuk Minho dan keluarganya. Sungguh menyedihkan. Tragis. Mengerikan. Namun bagi Kyungsoo tidak ada kompromi. Baginya, itu adalah kecelakaan mengerikan yang mengajarkan semua orang untuk tidak minum alkohol ketika hendak menyetir.

Minho yang menyetir. Dan sama seperti Kris, ia tidak memakai sabuk pengaman. Kadar alkohol dalam darahnya tinggi. Ketika melewati tikungan, Minho mengemudikan mobilnya terlalu kencang, sehingga harus membayar ganjarannya. Kedua pria itu terlempar dari dalam mobil; Kris berakhir di UGD dengan kondisi patah tulang rusuk, bahu retak, dan limpa sedikit pecah. Tapi Kris selamat. Dan entah mengapa, hidup dalam rasa bersalah.

Semu aorag berkabung atass kematian Choi Minho, namun bagi Taemin, kedukaan berubah menjadi dendam. Taemin menuduh bahwa Kris-lah yang ada di belakang kemudi, bukan Minho.

Taemin melihat jam ditangannya, lalau memberikan Kyungsoo tatapan peringatan terakhir, dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga.

"Penyihir itu datang," ujar Taekwang ketika musik berhenti, meihat ahn Seonsaengnim yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Sialan!" matanya memandang ke sekeliling ruang olahraga."aku akan segera kembali Soo, aku harus segera bersembunyi," ujar Taekwang setengah berlari melintasi kerumunan.

Kyungsoo seolah ingin menenggelamkan diri ke lantai. Tapi karena hal itu tidak mungkin, Kyungsoo hanya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah luar, terus berjalan ke malam gelap yang dingin.

Seharusnya ia mengakhiri malam ini. Memberi alasan yang basi pada Taekwang dan menemukan cara agar bisa pulang. Tapi, Kyungsoo malah terus berjalan, mencari keberadaan Kris.

 _Tuhan, betapa bodohnya ia? Menghindar dari kekasihnya dan pergi mencari lelaki yang tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai "perempuan", tapi hanya sebagai teman yang bosa dimanfaatkan._

Beberapa anak sedang berkumpul di bawah bayangan, bersembunyi dari pengawas yang ada di dalam. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang merokok dan ada yang minum-minum, tapi Kyungsoo tetap tidak dapat menemukan Kris.

 _Jangan kau cari dia, Kyungsoo. Karena ia adalah kesalahan besar. Besar._

Namun Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan kata hatinya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang bersembunyi, tanpa mempertanyakan alasan mereka.

Tetap berjalan di bawah bayangan malam, Kyungsoo berbelok di sudut gereja menuju taman, dimana sebuah labirin yang terdiri dari bunga _laurel_ , _photinia_ , dan rimbunan _abovitae_ , berdiri menjulang hingga menutupi langit malam dan cahaya bulan.

Ini adalah tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Tempat untuk menghindar dari orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Tempat ia bisa menyendiri untuk mencari cara menemukan kembali harga dirinya.

Pengecut, pikirrnya. Bukan karena ia mengkhawatirkan beasiswa atau prestasi yang diterimanya dai sekolah ini, namun karena kelakuan aneh Taekwang. Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh, begitu putus asanya, sehingga mau berkencan dengan Taekwang? Ia sudah tahu banyak tentangnya, ia tahu kalau Taekwang dikenal sebagai badut di sekolahnya, di Shinki High School. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo berkencan dengannya, ia telah mengajak orang tolol untuk datang ke pesta dansa bersamanya. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar malu. Lebih baik datang sendiri. Demi Tuhan, seharusnya ia tahu itu. Ia adalah anak yang pintar, anak polisi, dan jika tidak mendapat nilai A, maka ia adalah anak yang selalu mendapat prestasi.

Tapi, disatu sisi ia sama tololnya dengan taekwang.

Karena Kris.

Selalu Kris.

Walau tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Kyungsoo memiliki liontin kecil yang selalu dipakainya, yang isinya bukan hanya foto kecil ayah dan ibunya yang sekarang sudah bercerai... tapi juga foto Kris, yang tersembunyi di balik foto ayahnya.

Dan Kris, ia tahu, pria it tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaannya.

Sudah berapa lama sejak ia jatuh cinta pada Kris? Tiga tahun? Empat tahun? Sejak ia duduk di kelas dua SMP, di Sekolah Nami.

Kyungsoo sering memimpikan Kris dan merahasiakan fantasinya itu. Ia tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun, bakan teman dekatnya sendiri, Baekhyun dan Luhan. Karena ia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Luhan telah berpacaran dengan Kris selama dua tahun, dan setelah mereka putus, Kris berpaling pada Baekhyun. Tidak sekali pun Kris pernah memperhatikan Kyungsoo, temannya, perempuan yang membimbingnya ketika Kris gagal di kelas. Perempuan yang juga berteman dengan adik perempuannya, Zitao. Perempuan yang menjaga anjingnya jika Kris pergi berlibur. Kyungsoo yang kaku, yang bisa dipercaya untuk menutupi kesalahan Kris yang berujung pada kecelakaan yang menewaskan Choi Minho, pada saat liburan Natal.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar berbohong pada semua orang. Tidak begitu berbohong. Kyungsoo hanya tidak mengakui bahwa ia bertemu dengan Kris sebelumnya, pada malam itu.

 _Kau bodoh, Soo_ , ujar Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya tetap melangkah menuju labirin itu, sebuah tempat yang besar untuk bersembunyi. Tempat dimana Taekwang tidak akan bisa menemukannya, bahkan tidak seorang pun.

Kyungsoo melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan menarik napas panjang. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan jenis sepatu yang menyiksa seperti ini. Dan Kyngsoo juga tidak pernah perduli dengan ujung gaunnya yang menyapu rerumputan. Sangat buruk. Tentu saja ibunya akan marah, walaupun gaun itu tidak baru, namun gaun itu masih dapat dipakai lagi.

Tegar!

Dia begitu merinsukan sepatu lari dan sweaternya saat ini. Jika saja saat ini ia mengenakannya, ia pasti sudah pergi keluar dari sini!

 _Lalu, pergi kemana Soo?_

Suara ibunya yang terdengar lelah terngiang dalam benaknya, seolah ibunya sekarang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

 _Kau tidak bisa lari dari masalah._

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam labirin, melewati patung Maria yang sedang menjulurkan tangannya dengan telaapk tangan menghadap ke atas.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan.

Baekhyun melangkah ke arah tengah bangunan Seungri High School, ke arah taman, dimana labirin yang rimbun, yang berisi tanaman pagar lauren, pepohonan perm, bangku-bangku, dan patung-patung, berdiri memisahkan pekarangan sekolah dan gereja. Udara mulai berembun, membuat pancaran cahaya bulan terlihat menyeramkan.

Suhu udara sangat dingin.

Angin bertiup kencang.

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri ketika ia melewati tanaman-tanaman hias yang berbentuk aneh dan dinding yang ditutupi oleh tumbuhan merambat. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, masih terus menggelayutinya. Baekhyun berbelok dan tiba-tiba langsung diliputi kegelapan karena ia menemukan jalan buntu. Dari kejauhan, musik berhenti, suara berisik yang berasal dari drum dan gitar hilang dalam kesunyian.

Mau pergi kemana ia?

Kenapa ia menjelajahi labirin ini pada malam hari.

Baekhyun mendengar langkah kakai dibelakangnya.

Ia tidak sendiri.

Jantungnya berdebar amat kencang.

 _Ssrrr!_

Terdengar suara berdesir.

Kemudian suara tarikan napas, dan tangisan, yang mirip suara binatang yang terluka, tersedu, dan mengerang.

Bekhyun terlonjak.

 _Darimana suara itu berasal?_

Darahnya seolah membeku. Baekhyun mulai berlari menyusuri jalan yang ditumbuhi rerumputan, dipandu oleh cahaya bulan yang remang-remang. Sepatu hak tingginya patah, sehingga ia berlari dengan kaki telanjang, menemui jalan buntu lalu menyibakkannya. _Jangan panik! Jangan panik! Jangan panik!_

Tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun amat ketakutan, daun dan ranting tanaman mulai melukainya. Rambutnya berantakan, jantungnya berdebar amat kencang.

Darimana asal suara itu?

Baekhyun menyusup kembali ke dalam tanaman, lalu naik ke atas bangku, dan berteriak ketika ia berhasil melewari labirin itu. Malam terlalu gelap untuk bisa melihat cahaya dan bangunan sekolah, tapi ia terus berlari. Apaah ia berlar berputar-putar? Atau menuju pust labirin itu? Atau keluar dari labirin sialan itu?

Jari kakinya berdarah, membasahi kaus stokingnya.

 _Lari! Lari! Lari! Cari bantuan!_

Ketika menerobos sebuah belokan, baekhyun mendengar suara jeritan ketakutan dari semak-semak.

Jantungnya seolah langsung berhenti berdetak.

"Oh, Tuhan," lirihnya, perutnya langsung mengejang.

Dalam cahaya bulan, Baekhyun melihat Wu Zifan. Tubuh Kris tertancap di pohon ek, yang terdapat tepat ditengah labirin. Wajah Kris memutih, matanya terbelalak. Noda darah menutupi pakaian Kris, sebuah anak panah menancap tepat di jantungnya. Darah menetes dari sudut bibir, kepalanya terkulai ke depan, dan matanay yang telah memutih itu menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun maju beberapa langkah. Ini adalah lelucon... lelucon gila, yang mengerikan dan amat sinting. Kris tidak mungkin... Kris tidak... "Oh, tidak... Oh, tidak..."

Xi Luhan bersimpuh di depan Kris, tangannya penuh dengan darah, gaunnya juga penuh dengan percikan darah. Rambutnya yang hitam dan ikal telah lepas dari sanggulnya, menutupi bahu telanjangnya. Ia mendongak, air matanya bercucuran, membuat wajahnya penuh dengan noda hitam mascara.

"Kenapa?" tangis Luhan. Suara tangisan, jeritannya itu menggema di dalam kepala Baekhyun.

 _Bantuan akan segera datang. Mungkin belum terlambat. Mungkin Kris masih bisa diselamatkan! Mungkin Kris belum mati!_

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Kris, tapi Luhan, dengan wajah berubah marah, menguatkan diri untuk menghalangi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, Baek?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi. Suaranya keras dan menusuk, wajahnya tampak amat marah dan pedih. "Kenapa kau membunuhnya?"

 **TBC or Delete**


End file.
